Molly's Mother's Day
by Abbl2
Summary: This is just a short oneshot about Mother's day at the Weasley household. Dedicated to my mom, and to all the moms out there. I accidently selected another doc when uploading this last night, but it's fixed now! Hope you like it!


**Hey peoples! I am just in a very writing mood today, and since its mother's day, I thought I might write a short little HP ff about the Weasley's and Harry. So here it is. Happy Mother's day everyone!**

"What should we do, Harry?" exclaimed Ron. "I can't think of anything!"

Ron and Harry were sitting in Ron's room at the burrow. Ron was sitting on his bed and Harry was sitting across from him on the cot that had been set up upon his arrival to stay at the burrow. It was the day before Mother's Day, and Molly was out buying groceries, so Harry and Ron thought that this would be the best time to discuss what they were going to do for it.

"It needs to be something big," said a voice from outside. Ron and Harry turned to look and saw George leaning on the frame of the open doorway.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. George smiled mischievously, a smile that they hadn't seen since Fred's death.

"I mean, you're gonna need help from a professional," he said. "Because it's gonna involve a lot of blowing up." The three boys spent the whole afternoon talking about it.

. . .

That evening during dinner, Molly had been showered with little presents and mother's day muggle cards that had been enchanted in some way, shape or form. Percy had cooked dinner for her and the whole Weasley family was outside eating since it had been a beautiful day outside. When she was halfway done with her meal, Molly asked;

"Now where in the devil has George run off to?" the whole family took notice and began calling out at once. That's when Ginny noticed something else.

"Harry and Ron have gone too," she exclaimed. Just then, they heard shouting from up above their heads. They all looked up and saw Harry, Ron and George in the air on broomsticks pointing to the sky.

Suddenly, there was a _BOOM!_ And the first firework went off. Then a second. Then a third. The forth firework was made of pure fire and it began writing a statement up in the air. It took a moment, but finally the little group on the ground what it said.

'_**MOLLY WEASLEY! THE BEST MUM IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!'**_ Underneath were scribbled the words,_** 'Your youngest sons, Harry, Ron and George. We love you mum!' **_The message stayed in the air as the boys waved their wands and conjured up three small cards. They flew down to earth and one by one, handed the cards to Molly, who had tears in her eyes. She embraced them all in one giant bear hug where the rest of the Weasley's joined in to make it a huge group hug. When they finally separated, she kissed the three boys and opened Georges card.

His card read_ 'to the best mum in the world. Hope your mother's day was a great one. Love, George.'_ Inside was a picture of a flower. Ron's card was pretty much the same content. Harry's card held a deeper message.

'_To __Mrs. Weasley__ Mum,_

_Happy Mother's day. It used to be that every mother's day I would spend at the Dursleys, I found myself missing my real mum as I was forced to get flowers for my Aunt Petunia. But she was the closest thing I had to my mum, so I endured it. But now, living here at the Burrow, I find myself hurting less and less over the loss of my parents because I have you. You haven't replaced them, but you've filled that empty space that I've had inside of me that was reserved for a parental figure. You are my mum, and I your seventh son. Ever since my first visit to the Burrow, you've been my mum. And I can never thank you enough for that. You took the pain and replaced it with love. You took my suffering and replaced it with guidance and care. And I will always love you for that. _

_Your son,_

_Harry._

As soon as Molly read that, tears came to her eyes she hugged Harry tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "For always being there." Which of course made her cry harder and hug him tighter.

When she finally calmed down enough to let go, they found that everyone was staring at them. She wiped her eyes, and put on her stern face.

"Well," she said. "That was quite enough relaxing for one day. We need to get everything inside before it rains. George, Ron and Harry, you all need to clean up the-"

All in all, it was a pretty successful Mother's Day. They all went to bed the happiest they had been in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Mother's Day! Particulalrly the mothers! (espcically mine!)**

**This story is dedicated specifically to my mother, who is as (if not more) loving and caring and supporting as Molly is. Happy mothers day mom! I love you so much! I hope your day was, if not special, then better then average! i wrote this for you, mom! Just want you to know that we all love you, despite our laziness and our stupidity in not getting you a gift this year. Hope this helps!**

**So to the rest of you, review not only telling me how the story was, but also your favorite mother's day memory, or just your favorite memory with your mom! Dont forget to wish them a happy mothers day!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter.**


End file.
